


Sunflower Fairy

by moominicetae



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Boy x boy, Boyfriends, Exes, Fluff, Grown up Jeno, Grown up Renjun, LGBT, Light Angst, M/M, Mark is briefly mentioned, NCT Dream - Freeform, Oneshot, Reunions, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominicetae/pseuds/moominicetae
Summary: everything stays but it still changes ever so slightly, daily and nightly in little ways when everything stays





	Sunflower Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noren shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Noren+shippers).



> this was based on marceline’s song in adventure time and i just thought of it then wrote down my idea during class lmao. it’s a short oneshot but i hope you enjoy it!

It was the coldest morning for Renjun despite wrapping himself with his favorite blanket and a warm mug of hot cocoa pressed on both palms.

The weather has been dropping ever since, and times like these reminds of him and his relationship with Jeno. His ex.

They broke up without any closure at all.

A single tear ran down from Renjun’s eyes until he suddenly grows hot but the air still cold on his skin, his blood rushing up to his face. Renjun was now crying, heartbroken over a man that never cared for him.

Or so he thought.

On the other hand, Jeno was a coward for letting him go just like that. He thought ”I should just give him space.” But neither of them thought of actually closing the open wound that scarred their hearts.

Jeno is really sensitive to emotions, he would cry on things that makes him feel overwhelmed, either happiness or anger.

And after he broke up with Renjun— he felt like everything also shattered down along with his heart.

Their fight was about the toxicity of their behaviors, it was about Jeno being overly dense and Renjun being way too clingy and often jealous that he would always bring up assumptions about little things. Jeno was so tired after his boss at work almost fired him for “slacking off”.

The worse outcome has reached its peak that Jeno unintentionally hurt Renjun’s feelings with words: “You aren’t the only one important in my life! I have my job to take care of plus shedding my sanity for you and just to give you the best I could give you!”

And the fight leads to more anger bursting out like a volcano. Both of them blinded by their rage. Though it wasn’t really their fault. It was one of those difficult times within relationships especially between grownups with jobs.

“You never have time for me anymore, you just come home to eat and sleep and ignore me like I’m invisible!”

“Because you always think I’m cheating on you at work!” Jeno became so furious but he still tried to fight just to keep their boat steady, but Renjun dropped a bomb.

“Fine, choose your work over me! Anything but me, Lee Jeno!” Renjun shouted at the top of his lungs and a nerve may have snapped from Jeno that he just stayed silent and left home with his stuff.

His silent treatment pushed Renjun to the edge that he was shedding tears from his anger, forgetting that he loved Jeno.

Months passed, they were still ignoring each other like kids.

But those months away from each other has taught them a lesson, and gladly they know what to do the next time their emotions take over them.

Renjun was a sobbing mess in his room alone that used to be theirs.

Jeno left Mark’s house after finally making up his mind. He thanked him before running back to Renjun.

Renjun was out of his proper mind and walked out in the freezing cold only in his pajamas. The moment he walked outside, it already felt like the end. And that was what he thought that he needed with his numbing body and increasing heartbeat. His face was turning into glass but he was growing colder with every step. Renjun didn’t know where he was going but he ended up at a park.

Where he and Jeno first met.

He was waiting for his date that time but he was stood up and left alone for 3 hours until it was sunset. Unpredictably, a stranger sat next to Renjun with a cute sunflower in hand.

Renjun looked at it and up at him, “Were you stood up?”

“Not really a friendly introduction, is it?” Jeno chuckled and looked at him with his charming eye smile.

“This is for you.” He gave it to Renjun who smiled widely with blushing cheeks and a lovely thank you in return.

With their first few months of dating, Jeno admitted that he know who stood him up and it was one of the most popular boys in their school— his classmate to be specific.

Jeno went through a lot to face those rumors that weren’t really true about him. His classmate’s “fans” were throwing hate at him but for all he care, he only gives a shit about Renjun and Renjun only.

Jeno’s feelings bloomed from a crush to a deity granted love. The most powerful emotion of all.

Renjun sweeped the ice away from the same bench so he could sit on it. He didn’t care what people would tell him. Love is divine but also blind.

As long as you have love in your heart, you would do idiotic things for this one particular person.

Jeno arrived back at their place and expected to see him there but he was not, his heart was beating so loud from his chest that forms a chaotic but constant music sheet. He tried calling Renjun’s phone while pacing the room, nervously biting his nails.

To his shock, it rang inaudibly in the same room so he followed the sound to find it under his pillow. Jeno was growing frantic to know about his whereabouts. He thought thoroughly about the places they’d go and he bolted out of the room quickly, knowing where the most important place is.

Jeno ran as fast as he could, using his density against the cold as he spotted his favorite honey golden color sticking out in the distance.

He stood in front of Renjun and kneeled down on his level and cupped his face. Renjun looked up at him with vulnerability and immediately leaped into his arms, feeling the warmth summer under winter.

No words were said but their actions did the work for them.

An exchange of sorry, I love you so much kisses, I missed you so much hugs and I forgive you looks.

They still loved each other anyways, nothing much has changed. There was just a brief storm of misunderstanding in their own sea of love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking your time to read it. ❤️ i’ll make longer aus of noren next time hehe


End file.
